Description: (Applicant's Description) The Molecular Modeling Facility of the Vermont Cancer Center provides support to VCC members for computational structural biology and bioinformatics. A range of services are available in addition to state-of-the-art hardware and software for computation and graphic depictions. The facility is directed by Jeffrey Bond, Ph.D. Dr. Bond is a computational biologist and an Assistant Professor of Microbiology and Molecular Genetics. VCC members receive support from the Facility by one of two mechanisms: 1) Dr. Bond designs and accomplishes the computational objectives, using his own time or staff assistance in programming and data analysis, or 2) Dr. Bond recommends methods and provides support to assist the Cancer Center investigator to accomplish the objectives using readily available institutional resources, their own laboratory resources, or staff supported by the investigator?s funding. In the last year, 1240 hours of support time was provided to 15 investigators, with 75 percent of services going in support of funded qualifying cancer projects.